1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle wherein an engine main body includes a cylinder axis that is inclined upwardly and forwardly. A fuel tank is arranged above the engine main body. The engine and the fuel tank are mounted on a vehicle body frame. A cylinder head forming a part of the engine main body is provided with an intake port. An air cleaner is arranged above the cylinder head and is connected to the intake port through a throttle device including an intake passage. A connecting tube is provided between the throttle device and the air cleaner with a tubular insulator being provided between the throttle device and the cylinder head.
2. Description of Background Art
A motorcycle is known wherein air after being filtered by an air cleaner arranged above a cylinder head is guided into an intake port opened in a rear-side wall of the cylinder head. See, for example, Japanese Patent No. 4629526.
However, the motorcycle disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4629526 described above includes a large air cleaner that is large in a front-rear direction of the vehicle due to a configuration wherein an insulator and a throttle device are arranged to extend obliquely rearwardly from the intake port. A connecting tube is connected to a rear portion of the air cleaner. Such a large air cleaner poses a problem of influencing the shape and the layout space of a fuel tank to be arranged behind the air cleaner. A motorcycle equipped with a large-displacement engine needs to secure large capacities for both the fuel tank and the air cleaner. Thus, there are demands for both securing the capacities and for increasing the degree of freedom in the layout.